


Forgiveness

by SmolSoldier46



Category: High Noon Over Camelot - The Mechanisms (Album), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Afterlife, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Guinevere being the mom friend, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I didn't think I would write this much fluff, Mordred has 5 parents technically and thats really messing with me, Other, Refrence to death, bit ooc I guess, can be read as a relationship but not explicitly one, gods here and they're just vibin, whoopsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolSoldier46/pseuds/SmolSoldier46
Summary: Welcome back to me being awful at writing summaries the, like, trilogy at this point. Don't read unless you want to be spoiled for the ending of Hnoc. Youve been warned. :)Mordred enters the afterlife after the destruction of Camelot to find himself in a meadow he thought he would never see with people he thought would never forgive him.
Relationships: Arthur/Guinevere/Lancelot (High Noon Over Camelot), Gawain & Mordred (High Noon Over Camelot), Guinevere and Mordred, Lancelot & Mordred
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Forgiveness

He didn’t know exactly where he was. He could never point this out on a map or give the directions to a friend, not like the directions to Camelot. Yet he still knew where he was deep down, he knew this was the end.

It was much more pleasant than Mordred had anticipated, he didn’t think there would ever be a place like this just beyond the living, a world where he could finally rest in peace. He looked over the meadow and at the sun for once not blazing down on his skin. He looked at the odd animals that ran around and pranced through the soft grass. He had heard of some of them before but always thought they were just myths, they were as beautiful as the story's told him. 

He took a step forward watching as his dusty boots trudged through the soft grass and flowers as he slowly walked forward. In the center he could see someone, a tall figure clad in black that greeted him with a kind wave.

“Do you like it?” they asked.

The figure's robes drifted across the ground and a blindfold covered their face but he could see their pleasant smile, they looked happy to see him and for once in what seemed like so long he smiled back at the friendly face.

“Is this for me?” he asked.

They nodded. “I made it for you specifically, a home for you, a place for you to thrive and grow Mordred.”

“Who are you? Why would you go through all this?” he asked, marveling at the landscape.

“I am what's beyond your knowledge, I am both everything and nothing and will stay that way for eternity. I’m what some refer to as god in your world.”

“You made me?”

“Of course and I am very very proud of who you grew to be,” they answered.

He watched as the animals ran in circles in the grass chasing each other with glee. It took every last bit of strength he had not to cry at the sight, he hadn’t felt this happy before. Then it all started to hit him, it started to seep in.

“W-What happened to the others?” he asked shakily.

“They’re here just not with you,” they answered. 

He remembered the burning, the screams, the terror, and worst of all he remembered the hate. He remembered the feeling of hatred that seeped throughout the station as it drove into the sun and burnt to the ground. He remembered the look of pain on Gawain's face as Mordred turned to look the man in the eyes one last time, and he remembered the final shout.

“They're not here because they hate me,” he responded. “They’re not here because I killed them.”

He choked up as tears began to roll down his ashen covered skin. He shook with the sobs as he recalled every last detail of his planet dusty and melting.

“They could never hate you,” the figure said as it began to walk over to him embracing it in a hug. “I am so proud of who you are and they would never understand what you’ve been through.”

“Except they don’t need to, I’m a monster and I’ve only myself to blame.”

They whispered words of love and kindness and forgiveness but they fell on deaf ears. He was never in the right was he? It was all a childish idea just as Gawain had told him, just as Arthur had told him. He was destined to fail since the beginning and-

“Mordred?”

He recognized that voice but he didn’t want to turn to face them. He didn’t want to face the truth.

“Mordred please look at me.”

A desperate hand brushed at his cheek as he sobbed harder and turned to look at the oh so familiar face of his mother.

Guinevere sat there looking as young as she ever did holding him carefully like he was a porcelain doll that would break if she made the wrong move. She was crying to just not as intense as him and behind her sat his adopted mother, his father, and his closest friend. He sobbed harder at their presence, barely able to gasp for breath as tears wracked his body.

She hugged him in a warm embrace he hadn’t felt in years rocking him back and forth like one would a small child, which he guessed he still was in her eyes. She had never seen his real mother but that never stopped her from caring for him like he was her own. Everything just made him cry even harder as he choked out apologies to her and the rest. He grasped to her like she was a lifeline as the regret rolled off his tongue in an endless sea.

“Mordred-” she tried to interrupt but he didn't stop. He didn’t even hear her.

Lancelot looked on in pity, he barely knew the kid when he was still young and he regretted every second of it. He regretted not being there for him and he regretted his disbelief when told they had lived. Maybe if he and Arthur had just talked this never would’ve happened, they could’ve been a happy family in Camelot if they had just talked. Instead he stood here with the one who put in the effort, the woman who raised him into the fine young man he couldn’t even recognize. God where had he and Arthur been.

The woman placed her hand on his shoulder sensing his distress. “He was your guys’s son before mine,” she said. “You missed him, and now you have time to learn him again.”

Lancelot looked at the woman he once considered an enemy, she was more of Mordred's parent than he ever will be. She was the one who took care of him and taught him a compassion he had never known. She was the best parent out of all of them and might always be, but he had time to make up for it, he had time to help his son.

Mordred seemed to finally be coming back to himself but he never let go of Guinevere. “I wish I knew it was you, we lost so much time.”

“I wish so to,” he agreed as she stroked his hair. “I missed you so much and I couldn’t even remember your faces.”

“Arthur loved you, you know that right?”

“He could never love me now, not like before.”

She pulled him away from her to look him in the eyes as she grasped his shoulders. “Don’t you dare say that again Mordred, he loved you with all his heart and when he lost you, when we lost you, we thought we would never see you again. What you’ve done is terrible but it is not all on you, you tried to fix what we broke and you just couldn’t. Don’t think we will ever hate you for that Mordred.”

He sniffled as he felt the tears coming back. She took him back in an embrace and Lancelot finally stepped forward to him.

“I missed you,” he began smiling at him. “It's been a while, last we saw each other you were still lower than my knee.”

He laughed at the comment as Guinevere handed him over to the taller man. His hug was different, one filled more with a desire to protect than to nurture him but it wasn’t bad, not at all. He hugged the man back, one of his father's back, and clung to his dusty old jacket. 

“God I’ve always wanted a son and here you are,” he joked. “It’s great to meet you son of mine, my name is Lancelot but you can call me dad!”

Mordred snickered at the awful joke as Lancelot placed the already large hat onto his head and chuckled when it fell over his eyes. It was domestic and sweet and enough to make him almost forget that they hadn’t been known as family until just now.

Gawain looked at the saxon woman distrust evident on his face before holding out his hand. “Truce,”

This was enough to catch the attention of everyone who sat in the meadow, even the robed figure looked at him with confusion.

“Look, we're all at the end of the line so what's there to argue about. Knowing you saved him and raised him with a heart of gold that would rival the actual thing I want to request a truce, I owe you this at least.”

Her face shifted from one of confusion to softness, the one anticipated of a mother. And she held out her hand lightly shaking it. “It is done then, a truce.”

Gawain smiled briefly before turning back to Mordred who watched him with unease. The man didn’t know if he could forgive him, he destroyed a whole planet, but he didn’t deserve to be forgiven either. He slaughtered the ones who had taken him in when nobody else had and for that Gawain was guilty no matter how many saxons forgave him.

“Don’t think this is the end of things cause it's not,” he protested. “I still don’t trust your people after everything I’ve seen, but this is the start of at least trying to.”

She nodded still radiating the tender kindness she had shown Mordred for all those years of his life.

“As for you,” he said, turning to face the boy in question. “Others might not forgive you but I do. Eye for an eye I guess, should've seen this coming.”

“That does not justify what I did.”

“And will anything justify what I did? Probably not, so you don't need to justify yourself.”

“But I-”

“Nope not listening, if you want a hug take it now cause its probably one of the only times I’ll give you one willingly you softie.”

So Mordred did, and it was as nice as it had always been. Sometimes they had hugged before, when things got tough and nobody was around to see them they would comfort each other and try to mend the torn out holes in their hearts. It was nice to feel that again.

And finally was his mom, his wonderful amazing mom, the one who raised him all his life and stood by his side thick and thin until she was forced to go by forces not even he could stop. She held out her arms and embraced her son once again and found nothing had changed. He was taller yes, and sharper around the edges but he was still her son, the same as the day she found him, and she was still his mother. 

The robed figure watched with a tender smile as her creations embraced each other once again. They knew the last one only had so much time left before he too joined them, and they knew he would follow their forgiveness and too reconnect with the child he lost so long ago.

“Thank you,” Mordred said, smiling as she walked away from the small group and their perfect little world. 

“You deserve it. You deserve the world Mordred.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact the title for this in my good docs is 'Mordred meets god (not clickbait)' and I am actually thinking of writing another seperate story where Mordred meets Arthur in the afterlife but thats gonna be a lot sadder and I more want to finish up some of the other fics and some other work before I write that. So take this sad sob story for now! Also thank you for the support on my other works it really helps motivate me to write more for you guys and I love to hear your favorite parts of the stories!


End file.
